Picking Flowers
by iCraveBat
Summary: Cat has lost her father in the 9/11 incident in 2001. She speaks to her dad with love and compassion. One-shot. Dedicated to all those who lost a loved one in the 9/11 incident.


_I didn't really want to write anything related to the genre romance, because I'm kind of just a little broken down from just the drama going on in my life… This is just a one-shot dedicated to the 9/11 event. All those that were lost will never be forgotten. It's a little late though, hope you forgive me? And I kinda sorta like… Disappeared from the FF world, I'm really sorry for that. I'm caught up in my studies and it's really hard to continue things… I'll try and make it up to you guys… Promise._

_xxo_

_iCB_

* * *

- _June 17, 2004_

The teacher explained to her class of third graders, "So class, what is happening on Sunday?"

Little Caterina Valentine looked down at her lap and interlocked her fingers. The teacher's pet in the class quickly raised her hand and answered, "Father's Day!"

Everyone conversed in happy conversations as to what they were going to do. Little did everyone else know that Caterina's dad had passed in the 9/11 incident on a business trip when she was five. She sighed and looked across from her desk, seeing a boy with a worried expression on his face. He asked, "What's wrong?"

Caterina quickly wiped her tears under her eyes, unaware that she was crying. She sniffled, "Nothing,"

"Why are you crying?" He set his hand on hers and used his thumb to caress the back of her hand.

"It's nothing! I swears!" Caterina defensively said.

The boy sighed deeply and said, "Are you new here?"

Caterina nodded, "I just came here last month… Nobody's really noticed me." She shrugged. "I'm Caterina. Caterina Valentine."

"I'm Beckham. Want to be friends?" His smile was filled with hope.

Caterina nodded and smiled. "I'm going to call you Beck! I think it's way more casual than Beckham, right?"

The little boy nodded, "Beck…" He stroked his chin. "I like it!"

Caterina giggled.

It was recess. The kids ran outside to play on the playground and were talking about Father's Day. While Beck was going to go get his morning fruit snack, Caterina was walking on the blacktop, making her way to the field. She saw the little white flowers sprouting, and began to pick them. Some of the kids ran up to her asking, "Why are you picking the flowers?"

"I'm giving them to my daddy." Caterina explained.

Her peers were laughing at her, "That's so pathetic!" They laughed in between sentences, "Your dad is going to hate those flowers!" A boy knocked them out of her hand and ran off laughing. Caterina was wiping away the small tears off her face and sighed deeply. She whispered, "_Nobody understands. What do I do? We're doing a project for Father's Day Daddy. At least I hope you can see it. I'm actually eating my vegetables instead of just hiding them and giving them Spot. Aren't you proud? I fell today on the blacktop… But I didn't cry one bit! And I was bleeding! I really, really miss you. Daddy, can you see me? Are you protecting me?"_

* * *

- _Feburary 10, 2008_

Caterina was turning twelve today. She was celebrating it at home with her mom her two older brothers, and Beck, with a cake and everything. She blew out the candles and still wasn't happy. She ran outside to the backyard while she felt the cold winter breeze on her face. She began to have tears forming in her eyes as she whispered to herself, "_Hi Daddy. I have so much to tell you… I haven't talked to you like this since I was eight… It's been four years Daddy. I'm on the honor roll, I've been getting straight A's since fourth grade… I made the volleyball team! Even though I get really scared of diving… Are you proud of me? Mommy is doing everything she can to hold the family together. I really miss you. Can you see me? Are you protecting me?"_

She walked back inside and ate her red velvet cake quietly next to her best friend and her mom. Beck was the only person her age that she knew who knew what Caterina was going through; he lost his mom in the same incident. They would comfort each other, saying they're in a better place, better than where they are now. They would tell each other that they were watching over us, and they are in peace now.

* * *

- _September 11, 2012_

Caterina and Beck were now sophmores in high school. She wanted to try something new, so she dyed her hair red and went by Cat in school. Only Beck could call her Caterina. Only Beck knows her secret. Caterina sat in her hammock outside her house, and started picking at a leaf. She ran to the garden in the backyard, picked a couple of her father's favorite flowers and biked to his grave. As soon as she got there, she sat on the ground and began singing, "_When you're lying here in my arms, we're finding it hard to believe, we're in heaven."_ She laid the flowers by his tombstone, and silently mourned. She whispered, "_Hi. I love you Daddy. I'm still on the honor roll… But I didn't make the volleyball team this year at Hollywood Arts. I've found a passion to sing and act. Are you proud? I got asked to homecoming this year by this boy named Robbie. I said yes… Do you approve of him? He's really nice and sweet… I have a really pretty pink dress. I really miss you." _ She sniffled and wiped away the falling tears that were nearly coming down with each second. "_Beck told me I should try out for soccer this year… He said I have a really powerful kick._" She smiled and constantly kept wiping away the tears. "_It's been exactly eleven years Daddy… You are always in my heart and I hope you are watching over me… Can you see me? Are you protecting me?_" Cat hopped on her bike and went home without a single word coming out of her mouth.

* * *

- _May 19, 2014_

Caterina straightened out her dress and looked at herself in the full length mirror. It was her mom's prom dress. Her mom knocked on the door, "Caterina?" Her mom smiled, "You look beautiful. I remember that night I wore that dress… It was the first date with your father." Caterina furrowed her eyebrows and her eyes got watery. She didn't do her makeup yet, so her mascara couldn't flood her face and ruin her dress. Caterina looked at her mom, smiled sadly, and mouthed, "Thank you Mommy. I love you." Her mom smiled and walked out the door. Caterina walked over to her door and shut it quietly. She sat on her bed and began to talk to her dad like when she was little. She was eighteen now, about to go to her senior prom. She whispered, "_Hi Daddy. It's been a while since I've talked to you, hasn't it?" _ She smiled and sniffled. "_I made it through high school with a 5.1 GPA… And I've gotten a scholarship to Julliard. Your little girl is growing up. I'm about to head to New York in the summer. I really miss you. I'm about to go to my senior prom… With my best friend Beck. I really like him Daddy. Do you approve? Last time I asked if you approved of Robbie… Now that he's with my friend Jade, I'm giving Beck a chance. Do you approve of him? I really want you to like him. He's a really nice guy… I'm eighteen and mommy misses you very much. I'm about to go to college in the summer." _Caterina wiped away her tears down her cheeks and smiled. "_You've kept me so strong… I love you and miss you. I'm wearing mommy's prom dress. She said I looked like her… Can you believe it? I still think you're watching over me. I know you are, aren't you? Look how much I've grown since 2001. I really love you and miss you. Can you see me? Are you still protecting me?_" Cat wiped her tears and walked out her bedroom door with her makeup bag and clutch.

* * *

The End…

To all those who were lost in the 9/11 incident.

RIP, much love…

xo

iCraveBat/Karina


End file.
